


He is not exactly human...

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam never fit in with a family of hunters





	He is not exactly human...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Supernatural, the Winchester family, there is a reason Sam never fit in with a family of hunters; he is not exactly human...

Sam's never really fit in. Not with his family. Not with his friends, not that he had many. And certainly not with the group of hunters he knew. The only one he seemed to take too was Dean. Well and maybe Bobby because of Dean. The year he'd been without Dean had been the hardest. He had no one and no one had his back. That's why he gave in and went in search of Dean. He needed that familiarity that he craved so much.

He and Dean were more than brothers. They were and are each other's best friends. Really each other's only friends. Dean's perfectly happy on his own. But, he loves his little brother and enjoys his company. He'd do anything for Sam and has proven that time and again.

That's why Dean's standing between a semi naked Sam and a hunter. One they don't know. The one who's itching to put a silver bullet right between Sam's hazel colored eyes. It's so surreal. The things they hunted and killed, likes shifters? Turns out Sam's one of them. Dean had suspected but had no real proof. That is until now. There's proof alright. Kinda hard to overlook the fact that Sam had run out of the motel, ripping at his shirt to get it off as his body started to change. Gone were the long muscular limbs and floppy brown hair. Those were replaced by four strong legs, covered in brown fur, ending on paws. He had paws! He saw his reflection in a puddle of water. It startled him, his human face wasn't looking back at him. It was his wolf face. He hadn't seen that coming.

When he'd nearly gotten back to their room, he was attacked by a hunter. Dean had just barely managed to stop the guy from killing him. Whatever Dean was saying seemed to do the trick. They guy lowered his gun, mumbled an apology and took off.

Dean turned to look at him. "Dean, what's going on?" Dean's green eyes are hard to read right now, he's hiding his emotions. "Seems we need to talk Sam. Looks like dad forgot to mention you might have inherited the shifter gene from some long dead cousin of a cousin."

Huh, Sam thinks to himself. That explains a lot. "Yeah, let’s go grab a beer and talk." Sam says and groans.

This was gonna be some talk.


End file.
